The goal of the University of Michigan Medical Scientist Training Program (MSTP) is to train physician scientists primarily for careers in academic medicine with a focus on translational and basic biomedical research directly related to clinical medicine. Such individuals are uniquely positioned to bridge the gap between basic and clinical medicine, and hence to connect basic discoveries to improvements in human health. We request 32 predoctoral positions. The total training is typically 8 years. The University of Michigan Medical Center is one of the world's largest one-site complexes devoted to health education, research and patient care, with over 4 million sq ft of space dedicated to education and laboratory research. The MSTP provides an integrated curriculum of MD/PhD training. Matriculants have a strong history of academic success and research experience, and are graduates of outstanding colleges from all parts of the US. There are currently 96 students and 238 graduates. The MSTP strives to include a diverse body of students. During the past 5 years, 24% of matriculants have been Underrepresented Minorities (URMs), and the entire student body currently is 17% URM. The curriculum typically begins with the first two years of medical school, which include a ?basic science trunk? year, and a ?clinical trunk? year during which students undertake the core clinical clerkships. A graduate level biochemistry course is taken as part of the 1st year of medical school. Trainees undertake a research rotation after the 1st year of medical school and one or two rotations after the 2nd year. The MSTP provides guidance to all trainees in the selection of research mentors, and carefully monitors progress and provides guidance through all stages of training. Trainees typically select a PhD field during the 2nd year of medical school; core participating departments include Bioinformatics, Biological Chemistry, Cancer Biology, Cell & Developmental Biology, Cellular & Molecular Biology, Human Genetics, Immunology, Microbiology & Immunology, Molecular & Cellular Pathology, Molecular & Integrative Physiology, Neuroscience, and Pharmacology. Other fields are possible; for example, currently there are trainees in our Schools of Engineering and Public Health, as well as in our Departments of Anthropology, Economics, and History. In the typical progression, students complete the M1 and M2 years and take USMLE Step 1 prior to continuing graduate studies full time. During these research years, trainees participate in clinical preceptorships to maintain and enhance their clinical skills and knowledge. Upon successful completion of the thesis defense, trainees complete their clinical training. All trainees take a clinical refresher tutorial shortly before the return to the clinical rotations. There is flexibility in the timing of return to medical school, and the requirements in the final year of medical school are decreased. The academic and clinical training are complemented by monthly program activities including academic seminars, career development activities, social events, and a 3-day annual off-site scientific retreat.